I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field feed trucks and more particularly to a feed truck compartment lid control system.
II. Description of the Related Art
Present feed trucks, typically used to transport large amounts of animal feed have long trailers with individual compartments, each compartment containing feed. Each of the compartment includes a lid. FIG. 1 illustrates a prior art feed truck 100 having a prior art air cylinder system 150. FIG. 2A illustrates a front view of a prior art feed truck air cylinder system in 150 a first, closed position. In general, the system 150 includes an air cylinder 160 having a retractable arm 165. The air cylinders 160 are connected to both the front and back of the feed truck trailer 100, generally parallel to the ground. The end of the arm 165 is pivotally connected to an end of a lever arm 170 that is pivotally connected to the ends of the truck 100 at pivot point 175 around which the lever arm 170 pivots as the arm 165 retracts and extends. The opposite end of the lever arm 170 is connected to a series of connected compartment lids 180 that cover a plurality of individual compartments 185 having feed 190. In the fully extended position, the lever arm 170 is positioned as shown, which positions the lids 180 in a closed position, that covers the compartments 185. FIG. 2B illustrates a front view of a prior art feed truck air cylinder system 150 in a second, open position. In this position, the cylinder arm 165 is fully retracted, which positioned the lever arm 170 as shown. In this position, the lids 180 are in an open position that exposes the compartments 185 that typically allows the feed 190 to be loaded into the compartments.
It is well known in the prior art that the feed truck trailers include several additional features such as transfer conduits to move the feed from the compartments to their final location. In addition, the truck trailer can include an auger to move the feed from the compartments to the transfer conduit.
The following two figures illustrate further views of the prior art air cylinder system 150. FIG. 3 illustrates a close-up perspective view of a prior art feed truck air cylinder system 150 with a feed compartment lid 180 in a closed position. FIG. 4 illustrates a close-up perspective view of a prior art feed truck air cylinder system 150 with a feed compartment lid 180 in an open position. The figures generally illustrate that an elongated bar 181 couples a plurality of lids 180 to one another.
As mentioned above, the lids 180 of the individual compartments 185 are coupled to each other so that they can all be opened by using the air cylinder system 150. Therefore, when opening and closing the lids 180, the two lever arms 170 move through a large arc as shown by arrow A to open and close the lids 180. This large arc A requires a large air pressure force in the cylinders 160 and generally results in a shaky and awkward opening and closing of the lids 180.